Genetically Modified Mario Bros
by Anonymous Kay
Summary: This story is based on SMB: Brothers Apart by: WayWardWonderer. The Mario brothers after being sent away as a genetic experiment shut down. Bowser got one. An old toad got the other. Then ten years later the toad died. Mario and Luigi are now going to meet each other as enemies. Mario for the Mushroom Kingdom. Luigi for Bowser. nothing owned by me. Re-Uploaded!


Genetically Modified Mario Bros

This has been re-uploaded to the owner's profile (mine)

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and Mario universe in this story

Chapter 1

When Mario and Luigi were babies they were orphans. Their parents hadn't wanted them. At the orphanage no one wanted them. So they got sold to "The Human Genetics Testing Facility". They were two different projects. Mario was supposed to be the one with physical, mental, and emotional capability at their peak. He had 'Peak Human Condition' powers. Luigi was supposed to be the one with physical, mental, and emotional capability out of this world. He had 'Enhanced Condition' powers. They kept them at the lab isolated with only each other to bond. They did more than that though (more on this later). Sometimes the researchers would turn them against each other in battle to see not only if it worked but which was truly more powerful. If it worked then they would be used as slaves of battle. Sold to the public. It would make them rich. But they got shut down before they could test them. So they put up the two for sale. They sold one as a son to an old Toad in the Mushroom Kingdom who died 10 years later when he was 15 years old. That Bro was Mario. The other got sold as a slave for Bowsers father who also died 10 years later when he was 15. That left Luigi in the hands of Bowser himself. Bowser called him "L". Although as they grew they forgot about their genetic experiments, but not powers. And they forgot each other only to remember one fateful day when the course of their lives change. It left a hole in both. Mario tried to fill the gap that he didn't know the reason it was there. But Luigi got devastated. He blamed the world for the gap. He turned dark. Bowser only embraced it.

Mario is the hero of the mushroom kingdom with a tragic back story. I guess you've already heard it from chapter 1. Mario wears blue overalls with a red shirt and a red hat with a red "M" emblazed on it. When his adoptive dad died he got a job and was good at it too. I bet you can guess what it was. You guessed it. Plumbing! He met the princess and they became good friends. He rescued her lots and eventually they fell in love. He always felt a gap though. He tried to fill it with love, friends…. Once he even got a pet. It didn't work. Nothing worked. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't fill the gap he felt. He didn't remember why it was there. He did his job when he needed to and he took breaks when he needed to. His breaks usually were taken rescuing peach from Bowsers evil clutches. With his peak human wisdom powers he could tell what Peach couldn't. Bowser loved her. He once tried to tell Peach that but she was frustrated on the phone with Bowser. Bowser was trying to invite her to his masquerade ball. He just decided to tell her later. But whenever he wanted to she was struggling with her princess duties. Her parents died when she was young. They didn't get to teach her much about running a kingdom. Although sometimes he thinks she knows more about him than he knows himself. So time passes. Mario plumbs. Mario takes a break to rescue peach. Mario Plumbs. Until that one fateful day in the future.

"L" got sold as a slave. His schedule consisted of waking up – bed drenched in tears. – Changing his bed linen. Getting the king his breakfast. Has his 1 meal of the day. Usually the size of a brunch. Never hot food. Getting bossed around to fetch this or do that by Bowser Jr. or on special days clean up before a party, after a party, and serve at the party. Then after the day is over and the king goes to bed at 10:00 p.m. L has to stay up and train. He trains till 3:00 a.m. like he is ordered to do then and goes to bed to get his tearful 3 hours of sleep. Eventually he blamed the world for his misery. Shared his feelings with Bowser hoping that he would notice why… Bowser only said "Make em' pay!" So L works. And L cries. And L works. Only until the day he gets noticed… Leading to that one very fateful day.

Bowsers P.O.V

"WHY CAN'T I BEAT THAT STUPID MARIO" I rumbled. Kamek stepped forth.

"May I have permission to speak your Most Wicked Evilness!" Said Kamek

"Permission Granted!" I responded

"Well your wickedness. Remember when you bought L from a shutdown genetic testing agency."

"Y-yes!... Where is this going?"

"Just be patient sir. I'm getting to that. Well L wasn't the only subject there. I spent years tracing him. Guess who he is."

"WHY!"

"Just do it!"

"An enemy?"

"Yes… Mario!"

"WHAT!"

"Calm down sir. When the two were forced to fight L won the first fight then didn't want to hurt Mario again so decided to fail on purpose. L can win. Neither remembers each other. So getting them to fight will be easier! And remember when L said he's angry at the world. That means he'll be okay with fighting Mario. As long as…"

"As long as what?"

"We keep them from figuring out that they are twins"

"Let's go to war. L will be our secret weapon!"

"Agreed your most Evilness."

L's P.O.V

I was walking down the hallway with breakfast to my bedroom. I actually just call it a bedroom. It's a jail cell in the basement that the lock got permanently broke on. My bed is a pile of hay that I snuggle under and I eat on the concrete block. At least the there's a separate bathroom with a shower. Only the toilet and sink I had to fix (For some reason I was naturally good at plumbing) and are pink… And the shower is always freezing cold and only works for 5 minutes before I have to wait another hour to use it. Well I was going to my room as I said but then Bowser Jr. ran down the hall yelling

"L… L…" He yelled it over and over and over.

"What!" I grumbled. They had gotten used to my bad attitude.

"You are wanted by Bowser in the meeting room." Bowser Jr. said.

I sighed. Probably wanted me to get him a snack or sharpen his spikes. I started down the hall mumbling "orders, orders, and orders. That's all I get around here."

Although Bowser Jr. must of heard me because he said. "Well, don't tell Bowser you heard this from me but I think you're getting a promotion!" Then he scrambled off before I could respond. He was the only one that liked me but he was ordered to boss me around at least 1 time a day. He always did something after to make me feel better.

A smile sneaked on to my face. Technically I don't get any money but a promotion. I'll get to do something else. Finally. I broke into a run and when I got to the turn into the hallway with the meeting room I stopped running and caught my breath. I walked in smiling. Bowser was sitting in one chair while Kamek in another. Bowser pulled out a seat for me. I sat. "How'd you like a promotion L?" I found my voice quickly.

"I don't have the words." I said excited.

"Here's what you need to do," Said Bowser. "You make the plan and help execute it we will give you an outfit in return. We are starting a war on the mushroom kingdom."

At that I smiled an evil smile. I like wars. They are fun. "Excellent!" I said exited.

I sat in the meeting room with Bower and Kamek the next day. I had my plan ready. "Well our superstar tell us!" cackled Kamek.

I smiled evilly. "Step 1: Get rid of their leader. I will send a mysterious note to peach telling her to meet me outside the limits of the city to avoid war-" I got interrupted by Bowser and Kamek cackling evilly. "Wow, you're diabolical. Everyone knows she'd do anything to spare her people. But we will do it anyways right?"

I smiled evilly again. "Yes… As I was saying…. It say I'll meet her outside the city limits… And if she values the life of her people don't bring or tell Mario." They laughed again. They warned me about Mario. "Yes, we will have Peach and with no one to lead her people they will be helpless against us. Step 2: Eliminate main threats." They laughed again. "We go and I face Mario and defeat him. With him gone both Peach and the Mushroom Kingdom will be yours." I finished.

Kamek cackled and said "Brilliant L. Do you think you're strong enough though. Not to doubt your plan or anything."

I smiled the one last time. "You can be sure of it."

Bowser nodded "I can't believe I doubted you! Get on with the plan anytime you're ready. I have bought your outfit. You are dismissed." He passed me a bag and I left. This maybe is the best day of my life.

 _Dear Princess Peach,_

 _If you care about your kingdom so much that you would like to avoid war… Meet me in the center of the "Labyrinth of Remains" on June 7 2015. Do not bring or tell anyone or we will not hold back any war and you will be targeted along with whoever else you bring! Please consider this because we would rather not go to war with you. Thank you for reading._

 _Yours Truly?_

I looked over my work laughing. Then I folded it up and put it in a letter addressed to Peach. I then went to the postal service and handed them it. "Make sure it gets to her. This is from me and King Bowser." They looked at me when they noticed I mentioned the Kings name. "We'll send it out right now." They answered.

Peach's P.O.V.

Toadworth came up to me. "Hello your majesty. Today's mail is in." I smiled nodding and taking the mail from his hands. I looked at a hand written one. It had no return address and no indication of who it's from. I decided to save it for last. I opened everything else except the mysterious one. Mostly just normal princess things like importation and exportation requests. I ripped open the mysterious letter and read silently. Then I screamed. Toad and Mario came into the room and I managed to hear and hide the letter quickly. I didn't want them to know about it because I'm planning to go and I can't have anyone going with me.

"Is everything okay?" Mario and Toad said. I quickly recovered.

"Oh, everything is fine. Just and out of this world trip I'm invited to go on… Alone. I'm going to go." They looked at each other worried.

"Okay!" said Mario questionably. "If that's all it is." And they left. And I started packing.

At the Labyrinth of Remains

Finally… What's this line for though? Whatever! "Next in line please." The man in front of me said. I stepped up to him. "We give out GPS's and maps… But only to someone who can answer at least 1 question." He snickered. I nodded. I wanted to try this. It is better than getting lost. "First question: What has only two words, but thousands of letters?" Uh… I'm thinking. Maybe it's a library? "Library?" I asked in a questioning tone. "Is that your final answer?" let me think. Yes, yes it is. "Yes it is." He looked at me. "No… It was a post office. By the way library is only one word." Ohh… I forgot. "Second Question: What has two heads, four eyes, six legs, and a tail?" Oh no… I can't get it at all. I have no ideas… "I don't know!" He looked at me like I was pathetic. "The answer is: A cowboy riding his horse." I sighed. "Last question, last chance. Here it is: What instrument can you hear… But cannot see, and cannot touch." Ohhhh… That's a good one. Uh… Oh… singing. It doesn't really require an instrument except your voice. "The answer is your voice! You cannot see it or touch it but when you sing everyone can hear it!" He smiled. "Yesssss. Your prize is you get to use this map… Go right in." He said passing me a map, string, and compass. I took it and walked in.

I have been travelling all day long. Haven't I got to the middle yet? I haven't eaten all day long. But I can't take a break. Wait… What's that sound? Clicking and clacking from… That slimy slug.

A slimy slug came out of nowhere. Every few second points came out of it.

Ohh no. I ran. And ran. But it followed. Fast. It was catching up. Though I then saw some vines on the wall and climbed to the top. It looked like the thing got discouraged. But then I looked beside me. There was a skeleton in the exact same position. He or she must have died the same way. I'll use it as a warning and keep moving along the wall away from him. So I slowly moved along the vines. Then it really did get discouraged and slithered away.

Later that day

Finally… The middle. "Hello… Anyone there." There was a tree around the edges of the middle. Then there were benches and nearest to the middle there were flowers around the fountain in the middle. It was beautiful. The guy/gal who made me come here has pretty good taste in meeting grounds despite the fact I ran into 3 thugs, 2 Grievers, 5 crazy men, encountered floating earth and almost died from almost falling into quicksand.

"So you finally made it here. It sure took you long enough." I looked around for the voice. When I found it, it didn't explain anything. I couldn't see the guy. He was in one of the trees (I wouldn't try this at home… If you try anything in this fanfiction you will most likely die.) The shade was covering his face and I couldn't see it. But I did see that he dressed like Mario but was in green and was taller.

"You must be crazy inviting me to a place with all sorts of dangerous things. Are you crazy? I bet only crazy men would do that." He jumped down. The resemblance to Mario was amazing.

"Would do what?" He asked.

"Well you sent me a threatening note to come to a place where most everything tries to kill you. And you didn't answer!" I looked at him in the eye.

"Well, I didn't know what I was answering. Yes… I am crazy." Wow. He actually admitted it. He came a bit too close for comfort, walked around me and then he said something.

"You're pretty foolish you know." Then he gaged me. And walked me out and I struggled and tried to fight the way Mario taught me too. But his hand stayed calm but firm. No effort at all. "Co-operate and you won't be harmed." And then everything went black.

1 Hr L8er

I look around but I can't see anything. He has put a bag on my head so I can't see.

 **5 Hrs L8er**

Suddenly I hear a door open. And we walked. Then we walked downstairs. And then through another door. Suddenly I was blinded. The sudden light blinded me from when he took it off. "Welcome to your new home for the time being!" says L. He walked out to close the door.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask him. He looks at me. Then he answers.

"To see Bowser rule of course. He treats me so badly but in the end he did save my life!"

He says. "What! How?" I ask. He looks at me sadly then his face straightens.

"Another story for another day!" He says. Then the door closes and I fall to the floor of Bowser's dungeon. I bawl for what seems to be an eternity when the door opens. Bowser walks in.

"You don't have to be sad Peach. There's always the alternative option!" He says. I look at him.

"Remind me please." I say then look to he ground. Mother and Father taught me to say please and thank you and to look at someone when your talking to them.

"Weeeeellllllll. . . You could always say you'll marry me!" I look at him.

"No thank you. . . And by that I mean. . . NEVER!" I turn it into a yell screaming it to his face.

"Fine! Rot in this dungeon for all I care!" says Bowser. Then he stomps out the door. But when he gets out I can hear him sigh a sigh of disappointment.

2 Hrs L8er

It's been two hours and right now my dress is soaked... The mud I got on my dress when I went through the Labyrinth is in a pool of my tears on the ground. I had cried so much the tears washed the mud of my dress. I suddenly had to go washroom so I walked into the ensuite of the dungeon and went number one. While inside the washroom I washed my face and my dress briefly.

In another two hours and I have ended up on the bench sitting with my hands on my lap and my head in my hands. That is when L comes through the door. "Bowser wishes to see you!" he says. I get up. He comes and puts on hand on my back and gently leads me through the door and hallways. I guess he can be gentle and kind.

I walk into a conference room. Bowser's at the end sitting in a big chair. At the other end there is a pink chair. And at the side there is a chair... It's green. I look at L as he gently close the door and walks over to the green chair. "Please sit, Peach." Bowser says. This happens every time he kidnaps me. He sits me down to explain. Once he tried to do it over a "Romantic" dinner.

"Now Peach... I know you think we are not going to do war like L wrote to you, but..." He says to me. Suddenly the doors open and Kamek flies in and goes over to Bowser, bows, then poofs up a chair and sits down.

"Good thing I didn't miss anything... Wait..." Kamek says. Then he see's me. "Wait... I'm late... Aren't I?" Bowser clears his throat.

"Yes... You are..." Bowser replies. I clear my throat to speak. They look at me.

"What do you mean thought... you mean you were lying?" I ask.

They all look at each other. Then they all look at me. "Well peach why kidnap you so we could get the leader away from the field, so all the people are helpless, wheeeeennnnnn... we could lie and use the war as a use to get you to surrender and keep Mario at bay?" Luigi answers. I just start staring at them.

Later after a lot of arguing Kamek ends the argument getting between us and saying "We shall be ready for the attack by tonight and head out by tomorrow before lunch!" then he turns to me and poofs me to the cell. I just respond by falling to the floor of the cell crying.


End file.
